Liquid crystal display (LCD) modes mainly include twisted nematic (TN), vertical alignment (VA), in-plane switching (IPS), advanced super dimension switching (ADS), etc. The ADS mode can improve the image quality of thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) products, has the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture opening ratio, low color difference, non-push Mura and the like, and hence receives more and more public attention.
Curved display technology is widely applied in large-screen TV and high-end TV products. With the development of 3D technology, LCD receives more and more attention. People begin to pay attention to the display effect of LCD TV display devices. However, in a display device adopting the LCD mode (such as ADS and IPS) in which the initial alignment is the horizontal direction, when the display device is subjected to bending process, due to the influence of different bending stresses of an upper substrate and a lower substrate of the display device (the upper substrate is compressed and the lower substrate is stretched), optical axis deviation is produced between the two substrates, and hence a peripheral region of the display device will have serious problem of light leakage. In addition, a curved display is a display provided with a curved display surface. Moreover, the distance from the eyes of a viewer to various positions of the curved display is converted from being different originally into being almost the same along with the bending of the curved surface. The change of the distance may also result in brightness deviation and color deviation in a curved border area, so that the uniformity of images can be severely affected, and hence the display quality of the device can be reduced.